The present invention generally relates to automotive vehicle structure and more particularly to a cross-vehicle structural reinforcement for an automotive vehicle.
Cross-vehicle body stiffness within automotive vehicles is important in reducing torsional twist and vibration of the body, but also improves the ride and handling of the vehicle. This issue is especially important for convertible vehicles where the removal of the traditional fixed roof structure further decreases vehicle stiffness to the point where four door convertible roof vehicles have been essentially impractical to achieve with conventional body structure. Furthermore, U.S. Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (“FMVSS”) 214 relates to side impact collision protection for vehicles. This governmental standard employs a moving barrier, equivalent to a truck bumper, which impacts the vehicle generally at and below a belt-line of the front door and B-pillar. FMVSS 214 puts an added premium on cross-vehicle stiffness.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,546 entitled “Motor Car,” which issued to Lancia on Dec. 11, 1928, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,322 entitled “Body Structure for a Rear Carriage of a Convertible,” which issued to Wolf et al. on Aug. 4, 1998, have both attempted to provide some cross-vehicle structure. It is noteworthy, however, that both constructions are attached to a fixed seat back and/or passenger compartment panel. Furthermore, the Lancia construction appears to lack any cross-vehicle structural support anywhere near the belt-line that would significantly resist side impacts or belt-line torsion, especially for a modern unibody construction vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, a structural reinforcement system is provided for an automotive vehicle. In another aspect of the present invention, an upper structural beam is employed which extends in a cross-vehicle direction adjacent to a vehicle belt-line. A further aspect of the present invention provides an upper structural beam with a recessed central portion. Yet another aspect of the present invention uses a structural reinforcement system in a convertible roof vehicle.
The present invention is advantageous over conventional constructions, in that the present invention significantly improves cross-vehicle resistance to side impact collisions and provides torsional stiffness sufficient for use with a large four door vehicle, such as one having a convertible roof. The present invention further acts as a seat frame attachment thereby reducing parts and saving redundant weight as a multifunctional device. Moreover, the same structure that adds stiffness also retains rear passenger devices such as airbags, entertainment systems and the like. Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be shown and described with reference to the following description and appended figures.